The Seer
by PaintedBunny
Summary: Nali Zess was living a good life, while as good as a life when you live on the streets, with her best friend. That all changed when her friend went missing. Now, after a couple of months of waiting for him to come back, it all changes when she gets chased by the Imperials and saved by a group of strangers. Who are they? Ezra x OC
1. Chapter 1

I was currently walking through the busy market of the town on the planet Lothal. It's been a couple of months since I last saw my best friend. He said he was going into town to get some food since I got the food the day before. I stayed at our home outside of town, which our home was really a tower that no one used anymore, and cleaned since its been a month or two since the last time it was cleaned. I waited till the sun went down to go look for him.

I asked around town and the news I got scared me. Apparently he stole some supplies that the Empire were transporting and was being chased by a man and a Lasat. After he left town trying to make it back to our home with his new found treasure, and he hasn't been seen since. I muttered an apology as I bumped into someone and kept walking. I laid awake many nights in bed wondering where in the universe he might be.

"Miss, we need to talk to you."

Someone gripped my arm hard to stop me as I looked behind me. There were at least four Storm troopers armed with blasters. I glanced around looking for some means of escape. One of the troopers stepped up to where he was standing next to the one gripping my hand and held up a data pad so he can look at it.

It showed a young human girl who looked at least 14 or 15 years old with long brown hair that was put into a braid and a chocolate brown eye and a sapphire colored eye. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and was wearing tan cargo pants along with white boots. I stifled a gasp as I realized that it was a picture of me.

"This is the one. Bring her to the ship." The trooper with the data pad signaled the other 3 to surround me. There was one on all of my sides to make escape impossible. I growled at the one behind me as he roughly nudged me forward with his blaster. "Why are you taking me?!" I snarled at the leader of the squad who was in front of me.

"You are suspected of helping the rebels."

"The rebels?! That's crazy! I don't even know-"

I started off saying but hissed in pain when the trooper behind me shoved me roughly and grumbled, "Be quiet." I rolled my eyes and looked around me looking for an exit. The trooper to the left of me was holding his blaster tightly, stressed out maybe. Might mean he's new and fresh out of the Academy. He might be my best chance. When we were about to pass an alley way I quickly turned and grabbed the troopers blaster roughly and shoved him back.

Since the trooper was surprised at my sudden attack I managed to get the blaster and quickly shot him. Before the other troopers could get an aim I turned and bolted through the alley way. I could hear shouting behind me from the troopers as they started firing at me.

I looked behind me and started shooting back at them, knocking down one of the troopers, who didn't get back up. I turned a corner and almost ran into some citizens who looked angry, than scared as they saw the storm troopers after me. _I guess they called for reinforcements._ My eyes widened as I saw at least seven troopers a couple yards in front of me. One of them noticed me and shouted orders to stop me. I dodged a couple of blasts but hissed in pain as one of them got me in my left arm. I grabbed the wound tightly with my right hand as I looked up at the roofs.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I sprinted over at one of the buildings and jumped. I gripped at one of the holes with both of my hands, much to my left arms displeasure as bolts of pain ran through me. I quickly scaled the wall and rolled onto the roof panting.

I quickly ducked as a few blasts came close to my head. I looked over my options. If I tried to run across the roofs, a TIE fighter could come and shoot me, and if I tried to jump down I could easily get surrounded.

"I really need a miracle." I groaned as I stood up and started running, since it was my best option at the moment. I kept low since the troopers were still shooting at me as I jumped from roof to roof. I could feel my wound throbbing as I could hear a faint sound coming quickly from above.

I glanced to my right and saw a big shape. It wasn't a TIE fighter, so that must mean the Empire was be making new ships. It looked pretty impressive for an Imperial ship. I turned my attention straight ahead as I jumped to another roof. I need to find a place to hide from the ship. I heard something like a hatch opening, must be trying to get a better shot at me.

"Quick kid! Jump!"

I turned my head towards the right and was surprised to see a man with a short brown ponytail reaching towards me with a hand. I stopped and glanced behind me to see a couple of TIE fighters closing in on me. I gripped my left arm, hoping to stop the bleeding as I glanced back at the stranger. He glanced at the TIE fighters than back at me more urgently. "You got a better option?" He sounded a little bit worried. That puzzled me a little, why would he be worried about someone he never saw before. I was pulled out of my thoughts as a shot came right in front of me. I ran towards the edge of the roof and looked between the distance of where I was standing and where the ramp to the ship was opened. I would never make it.

"I'll catch you." The man assured me. I hesitated than shrugged. I took a few steps back than took a running start, than jumped. I closed my eyes as I started dropping, to the ground. Then I felt something pulling me and I opened one eye, than gasped. The man had both of his hands out and his eyes closed in concentration. I yelped when I suddenly dropped to the floor of the ramp. The mysterious ponytail man grabbed my left arm and yanked me inside as the ramp closed. I hissed in pain when he yanked me and he quickly let go. He looked down at his hand and saw my blood on it. "You're injured." I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement. I saw a seat at a table and sat down. I brought my left arm down on the table and turned it so I could look at the wound better.

"Here, let me bandage your arm."

The man dropped what looked like a first aid kit in front of me and sat down in the chair in front of me. I nodded just as a Lasat came down a ladder. I glanced at the Lasat, sizing him up. Obviously strong, probably the muscle of the group onboard the ship. I quickly turned my attention to my arm and hissed in pain when the man dabbed some medicine on my arm.

"This is the girl the Empire is after Kanan?"

"Yes, we got there just in time." The ponytail man now known as Kanan responded as he wrapped some bandaging around the wound after he was finished cleaning it.

"Where's the kid?" Kanan turned towards the Lasat with a questioning look.

"Hera had him go fix the Phantom along with Chopper after it was damaged by a TIE fighter."

I rubbed my arm, already seeing some red seeping through the bandage. _Time to interrupt._ "Thanks for the save and all, but _who_ are you people?" The two men turned to look at me, and it was Kanan who responded. "First, tell us why the Empire was after you." He sat back and crossed his arms, the Lasat leaning up against one of the doors, blocking a potential exit perhaps. I scowled at them as I brushed some of my hair away from my face, and was puzzled to see shock go across their faces. I just shrugged, my hair was probably covering my right eye, which was the unusual sapphire blue color.

"They said I was suspected of working with the rebels."

Kanan raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are you?"

"Of course not, I don't even know the rebels." I snarled at them. "Now can you drop me off at home? I'm waiting for someone to come home."

Kanan shook his head as a Twi'lek came down from the ladder. She had a light green skin tone with green eyes. As always for women of her species, she was pretty. "Are you the one we picked up?" She looked at me, curious. I just nodded my head and looked away with a huff. "She doesn't know anything the Empire might want her for Hera, lets just drop her off at home." The Lasat grumbled at the Twi'lek, Hera I think. "Where do you live? Your parents must be worried." Hera said soothingly, in a motherly tone. I just shrugged at her.

"Parents dead. Sisters dead. Brothers dead. None of my family is alive."

That caused them to look shocked, and pity danced in Kanan and Hera's eyes. "What about that someone you mentioned you were waiting for?" The Lasat asked roughly, which just might be how he always sounds.

"My best friend. Though he's been missing for a couple of months." I mumbled. I miss him, I hope nothing bad happened to him. I swear when I see him I'll punch the day lights out of him.

"Missing?" Kanan stroked his chin. "Did the Empire take him?"

"Don't know, the locals told me he was being chased by the Imperials and-" I stopped as I glanced at the Lasat. Lasats were rare now a days. Could it be?

"And?" Hera looked puzzled when I didn't finish my sentence. I looked down at my left wrist. I still had my energy slingshot my friend gave to me for my birthday last year. He managed to get the energy a pink color, which I loved since pink was my favorite color. The odds were against me, since all of them had better weapons then me. I drummed my fingers on the table as I glanced around me.

It was obvious that Kanan was the leader, he just had that aura that screamed leadership. The Lasat was the muscle of the group, since he was very muscular. Hera was the pilot, judging by her outfit. Since she was the pilot it would mean that she didn't get into fights that often, she'll be too busy flying the ship. If I shot the Lasat with my slingshot first, it'll leave him in shock for a couple of seconds leaving me time to bolt for the ladder that was behind Hera.

I casually crossed my arms, so my right hand was near my energy slingshot as I glanced at Kanan. I don't know how he managed to lift me in the air like that, and he wasn't using any device. "Are you going to answer or what?" The Lasat snapped at me, obviously impatient. I ignored him as I glanced at Kanan's belt. There was a blaster and two pieces of metal. They both looked of the same design and I could guess that they were dissembled to two different pieces. If you put them together, you'll get a single small rod. For what use it'll do was unknown to me.

_Time to roll._

Before I could move, another person came down the ladder. Judging by the very colorful female armor she wore, she was a graffiti artist or she knew one. She wasn't wearing a helmet so I could see she had very short multi-colored hair and light brown eyes. It looked like her main hair color was a type of blue with orange at the tips of her hair in the front.

"This the girl we picked up?"

She must be the last member of the team, besides Chopper. There were two blasters at her hips. They were obviously highly modified, suggesting that she might be the group's weapons expert. "Yes Sabine, this is…wait we don't know her name." The Lasat started to introduce me to the newly arrived member, than stopped because he couldn't. "Nice going Zeb, so what's your name kid?" Sabine rolled her eyes at the Lasat, Zeb, than turned towards me. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. "Can I go home now?" I mumbled at them. Sabine looked a bit mad and was about to snap at me before Kanan gave her a warning look before turning back to me.

"Where do you live? We lost the TIE fighters when we entered hyperspace, but we can go back to Lothal jamming our signal to make it look different so we can drop you off undetected now."

Hyperspace? Damn it, we're in space?! That makes escape a whole lot harder, seeing as the odds that I'll defeat everyone aboard this ship was very low. I looked around the room again, more casually, looking for some air vents. If I could get in the ship I might be able to find the cockpit and lock myself in there and get myself back home. I don't exactly trust these people.

There was one above me, so all I need to do is have at least ten seconds to get in the air vent. But time is not on my side. I need to get myself some time than. If I shot everyone with my energy slingshot on full power it'll buy me a few seconds to start, but no doubt they'll start shooting at me. I looked down at my own belt, and was pleased to see I had a smoke bomb on me. I designed those bombs myself, making the smoke last for at least 15 seconds, plenty of time to get in.

I looked up and saw them all staring at me, waiting for me to say something. _Now, I got a plan and it's time to make an exit off the stage._ I pretended to yawn, putting my right hand on my smoke bomb and my left hand over my mouth. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, my dramatic exit." I quickly pulled my smoke bomb up and set it off. I threw it into the middle of the room as it went off.

"What are you doing kid?!" I could hear Kanan yell as some coughs erupted from the room. I stood up carefully and grabbed my screw driver from my belt. I started taking the screws out of the vent as I heard someone behind me. I turned around and used my slingshot, on Hera as she fell back to the ground, paralyzed for a couple of seconds as I went back to work.

As the last screw came out I quickly moved the covering to the vent off and let it bang on the floor and I hauled myself in, despite my left arm screaming in protest. I crawled in the small space, hoping to put distance in case someone tried to get my leg and pulling me back out.

"She's in the vents!"

"Remind you of someone Zeb?"

"Shut up Sabine, that was not my fault."

"Who put him in the tiny storage space with the air vent?"

I chuckled to myself at their argument, though I wonder who Sabine was referring to. After a few minutes of crawling my back was starting to hurt and my wound was throbbing again. I froze as I heard a couple of loud footsteps below me. "Now where is the little sucker?" I could hear Zeb growl faintly below me as he walked past me. After I was sure he moved on I started crawling again. Though I came to a spot where there was a left path and a front path.

I cursed lowly as I looked down each path. There was no way to know where both of the paths could end up. I sighed as I started crawling forward.

Than everything went dark.

_I could see a figure crawling down a vent. I tried to look down at myself, but I couldn't move. I could feel panic rising, where was I?! Suddenly, I was in a small room of sorts. Looked like someone's room from what I could see as there was a bed from the corner of my vision._

_The doors opened and another figure walked in, who I recognized as Kanan. He looked around the room thoughtfully. He closed his eyes, as if trying to find something. He opened them just as a figure fell from the air vent above, the covering broken as it swung back and forth._

I blinked as I came back into my senses. I looked around me, realizing I was still in the vent system at the cross section. I looked in front of me down the path I was about to go through. _What was that? Was it a vision? I remember blacking out, than seeing that._

I stared down the vent system, trying to make sense of what I saw. Now, looking down the path, I could feel something was wrong, like danger. I crawled a little back than started making my way into the path to my left.

I hope I'm not wrong.

I came across an open section of the air vent after maybe ten minutes of crawling. I looked between the bars below into the room. I could see controls and a steering wheel. _Bingo, now time to pray no one will come in._

I got to work removing the panel and let it gently swing, I didn't have time to remove it fully. I lowered myself to the ground and swung my left arm in front of me to inspect my bandaged wound. The bandage was hardly white, mostly a deep scarlet color.

_I'll have to rewrap it soon. I hope there's a first aid kit somewhere in this room._

I looked around me and saw it was rather tiny. It must be a small ship that attaches to the bigger one. Perfect. I shut the door and smashed the panel with my screw driver. That should stop them from getting in anytime soon. I twirled on my heels and walked towards the front of the tiny ship. I sat down in the chair and looked out the window.

Space.

I've never seen space before, let alone been in it. I use to lay on the roof along with my friend as we watched the stars. I brushed away a tear that went down my cheek at the thought of him. "I will find you, I promise you." I whispered as I pressed a few buttons, turning the ship on.

It was safe to detach from the mother ship since we're out of hyperspace now.

_But_ _I got no idea which button that is for._

I mentally face palmed at my stupidity. There was no time for a Plan B as I just locked myself in the tiny ship. I jumped at the sound of banging at the door behind me.

"Hey! Girl are you in there?!" Zeb shouted as he banged on the door. I quickly looked over the buttons, trying to figure out which was which. "Zeb did you find her?" I heard Kanan ask Zeb. "She locked herself in the Phantom." Zeb growled as he tried to forcefully open the door. "If she knew how to operate the Phantom she'll already be gone by now. Let me try." Kanan sounded calm as he gave his orders to the Lasat.

I started pressing random buttons, hoping for the best. When I pressed one of the buttons, a cloud of smoke came from the controls as I waved my hand in front of me coughing.

"That didn't go as plan." I said to myself as I tried to wave the smoke away. I felt a shiver up my spine as I turned to see the door open, with Kanan and Zeb in the doorway. I quickly brought my left arm up and my right arm using the slingshot on my left wrist. "I swear I'll shock you if you come any closer." I pulled the pink ball of energy farther back to prove my point.

"Kanan! Zeb! Did you find her?" I heard a voice behind them. It sounded awfully familiar. I watched as a kid pushed himself to the front. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at the boy who looked around my age with dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Ezra?!" I put my arms down in disbelief as I said his name. I could feel my eyes go wide, just as his were.

"Nali?!"

He walked up to me, still in shock. "Is that really you?" I just stared at him, then I remembered something very important.

I drove my arm back for power, then punched him straight in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels or the characters but my own. Some of the plot will belong tome but mostly I'll follow the show. The next episode will be on January 5th at 9 pm I think.**

Silence filled the air as I sent Ezra to the ground with my punch. I shook my hand, the one that I used to punch Ezra, because it stung a little. Zeb than bursted out laughing. "Kid she really nailed you on that one!" I just shook my head a little at Zeb's laughing outburst. Ezra glared at the laughing Lasat before slowly stood up, wincing as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Why'd you do that for Nali?!" Ezra snapped at me, annoyed. _Did he think I'll give him a hug when I saw him after a couple of months?_ I crossed my arms, glaring at Ezra.

"Where were you all these months?!" I growled at him. "I was worried sick, wondering if you were dead or alive after I heard you disappeared after stealing some supplies from the Empire!"

"Well, I kind of joined the rebels when they saved me." Ezra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" I could feel my right eye twitch slightly.

"What happened to your arm Nali?!" Ezra dodged my question when he noticed the red bandages around my arm. I rolled my eyes and turned around with my back facing them. I sat back down in the chair at the front of what they called the Phantom. "What are you doing Nali?" I started pressing some buttons, ignoring Ezra, trying to find the button that closes the door.

"Hey kid, we still need some answers from you." A rough hand gripped my shoulder, spinning me around. Damn you Zeb. "Isn't it obvious why the Empire wanted me now?" I snapped at them.

"Then feel free to enlighten us Nali." Kanan spoke up as he stood next to a hurt looking Ezra. A prick of guilt flooded me as I saw Ezra, looking hurt probably because I've been ignoring him. _I deserve to feel this way, don't feel guilty for ignoring him, he abandoned me to hang out with the rebels._ I mentally tried to cheer myself up, to keep me from apologizing to Ezra, and pushed the guilt down deep in my heart.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at me, probably waiting for my response.

"The troopers that tried to capture me said I was suspected of working with the rebels, right? They even had a picture of me on their data pad." Ezra looked confused and a little angry when I said the troopers tried capture me. "Well, saying as my old pal _Ezra_ is now part of the rebels, if you ask around the town we lived close to, you'll find out we were almost always together. The Empire put two and two together and thought I was a rebel." I stiffly said as I drummed my fingers on my knees.

"That would explain why they tried to kill you." Kanan muttered to himself. I yanked my arm away from Zeb and stood up walking past them. "Now where are you going now kid?" Zeb questioned, probably expecting me to make another escape attempt.

"Don't want to stay any longer in the presence of a certain someone. Besides, I need new bandages, my wound is hurting again." I called over my shoulder as I continued down the hallway.

I could practically _feel_ hurt rolling of Ezra in waves from his aura. I hesitated for a second, wanting to run back and hug him, but forced myself to keep on moving. I didn't like being mean to him, but he left me and I didn't want to be hurt again when he leaves me again all alone.

I jumped, startled, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced to my left and saw Kanan. _I was probably lost in thought or I would've heard him coming._ "What do you want?" I mumbled as I kept on walking, with him walking beside me. "You have history with Ezra." Kanan stated.

"No really? I always punch random people." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. Kanan glanced at me before looking straight ahead. "Tell me, I feel that you are not angry at him, yet you are acting like you are. Why?" I stopped walking, Kanan now in front of me looking down at me.

"I am angry." I whispered, not sounding very convincing. I brushed past Kanan, only for him to grab my arm, stopping me. "Hera is in the cockpit, she'll clean your wound better than me. It's located straight down this hallway." With that said, Kanan let go of my arm and took a turn into a room to the left of us.

I could see a bed before the doors closed, his bedroom perhaps. _How did he know what I feel? He just gets more confusing as the minutes tick by._ I looked behind me for a second, hoping deep down Ezra was there, but no one was in my sights.

I sighed, but kept on walking. I rubbed my bandaged wound, as it was really throbbing now. _What did they blast me with?! I didn't see but it must've been the blaster, right? But it's so painful._

I came across a set of doors and pressed a button to open it. I entered looking around, yup it's the cockpit alright. "Hera? You in here?" I called out as I walked in. "Over here." Hera turned around, as she was sitting in the pilot's chair, and looked at me. "They managed to find you huh?" Hera stood up after she put the ship on auto pilot and walked over to me. "Yup. Kanan sent me because my wound needs re-dressing." I showed her my bloodied bandage on my wound.

"I got you dear, hold on." Hera went to one of the cabinets in near the door and started looking around. "I usually keep my first aid kit in here instead of the med bay so it's nearer to me."

I just nodded absently as I looked out the window. _Is it just me, or is everything blurry outside?_ I rubbed my eyes and looked out again. _Nope, still blurry._

I looked back where Hera was and saw nothing but a green blur. "Hera?" I mumbled out, as I started feeling dizzy. _I don't feel so good. _I heard Hera shout something before I fell to the floor, and saw nothing but darkness.

_I opened my eyes and saw I was on a beach of some sorts. I still couldn't move, much to my displeasure, but I could still hear and see. I saw what looked like the ship I was on land down. I watched curiously as the ramp opened up and some figures ran out. I recognized Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, and some other person._

_It was a girl, about a year or two older than me with long brown hair with blond highlights and different color eyes. Her left eye was a hazel color and her right eye was an emerald green color. She looked taller than Ezra by an inch or two, which me and Ezra were the same height last time I checked._

_Something was familiar about her. I squinted at her, trying to make her features clearer, than it hit me like a brick. It couldn't be!_

I shot up, panting as I looked around me wildly. I was in a bed of some sorts, with a single white sheet on it. The room I was in looked like a med bay of some sorts. There was a room divider to the right of the bed I was in, probably dividing me from another section of the room in case of another sick person.

I heard a door open to the left of me and saw Sabine walk in. "You're awake!" She sounded surprised and quickly went to my side. "How long was I out?" I asked as I looked at her curiously. "Two days." My jaw dropped as I stared at her in shock. "Y-Your kidding?! It just felt like a couple of minutes!" I moaned as I fell back into the bed and curled up with the pillow.

"You know, Ezra was really worried when he heard you passed out." Sabine began casually. I knew where this was going. "I bet he flirted with you a couple of times huh?" I countered, just as casually as I glanced at her. "I hate it when he does. I'm just not interested, after all he has you." Sabine slyly said with a smirk on her face. I could feel heat raising to my cheeks as I buried my face in my pillow.

Sabine laughed at my reaction and left saying something about getting Hera to check on me. I laid quietly for a few seconds before sitting up again. _Was Ezra really worried about me?_ I shook my head quickly. _Impossible._

I brought my left arm in front of me to check on my wound. It stopped bleeding or it just got recently re bandaged because there was not a speck of red on the bandage. I sighed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed just as the door whooshed open. I looked over and saw Hera and Kanan enter, a med kit in Hera's hands.

She sat down in a chair next to me while Kanan just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "How are you feeling Nali?" Hera gently took off the bandages to get a better look at my wound. "I'm feeling fine." I replied, watching her clean my wound. "Why did I pass out?"

"You were poisoned. Whatever hit you had poison on it and it entered your bloodstream. I managed to get all the poison out so you should be fine now." Hera re wrapped my wound, as it was still healing and she didn't want it to be infected. "Thanks." I smiled a little at Hera as she stood up. "No problem dear, I'll be in the cockpit if you need me." Hera patted me on the head before leaving.

I looked over at Kanan, who was not leaving. "What do you want?" I tilted my head to the left as I stared at Kanan. "I felt something in the Force when you passed out." Kanan took the seat that Hera was just sitting in before she left. "The Force?" I echoed back.

"Yes, I felt a ripple in the Force twice since you've been aboard the Ghost." The Ghost must be the name of the ship we were on. "I got no idea what you're talking about." I pointed out bluntly. Besides, twice? Why would he tell me about something I don't even know about?

_Wait, what about those visions I had? I had two visions since I came aboard the Ghost. Could Kanan have felt that? But, I don't even know what the Force is._

Kanan looked at me with a guarded look. Luckily, the door opened saving me from anything else Kanan wanted to ask me. "Nali! You're alright!" Ezra beamed at me as he saw I was awake. "Are you alright? Does your wound hurt? Do you need something?" Ezra rambled on as he stood to the right of me, next to where Kanan was sitting.

I sighed as I stood up and put my hands on Ezra's shoulders to calm him. "I'm alright Ezra, a little poison is not going to stop me anytime soon." I smiled reassuring at him. I saw a light pink color faintly dust his cheeks, but dismissed it as nothing important. I let go of Ezra and turned to Kanan. "Where are we?" I questioned. _Hera said they were going to take me home, but do I still want that?_

"We're on a supply run. We'll take you back home when it's over." Kanan assured me as he stood up. "Supply run? What are you picking up?" I tapped a finger on my chin curiously as I looked up at Kanan with owlish eyes.

"Nothing you need to know. You'll be staying on the ship with Hera." Kanan said before leaving the room, which also left me and Ezra alone. I stole a glance at Ezra, just to see he looked a little uncomfortable. I huffed as I crossed my arms and turned towards him. "What is it?" I mumbled as I stared at the floor.

"Uh, how have you, um, been Nali?" Ezra began awkwardly.

"Fine considering I was left behind by my _best friend_." I hissed.

"I was doing it to protect you!" Ezra objected.

"From what?!"

"The Empire! Being part of the rebels is dangerous and I didn't want you to get hurt Nali." Ezra whispered the last part, but I managed to hear it. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead with my left hand. "Ezra, I don't mind being in danger as long as we're together. Remember our promise?" I asked gently.

"Yeah. _We'll stick together through anything and protect each other_. How could I forget?" Ezra sighed as he looked at me. "Do you forgive me Nali?"

I tried to keep a straight face, but damn it, Ezra gave me his best puppy dog face. "Fine, I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you for long." I groaned loudly. I yelped when Ezra gave me a hug. "Thanks Nali." Ezra mumbled over my shoulder. I hugged back, despite my red face.

We pulled away from each other after a couple of seconds just as Ezra's comm link beeped. Ezra grabbed the comm from his belt and pressed a button. "What is it?"

"Ezra, it's time for the mission." Kanan's voice sounded over the comm link. "Tell Nali to go to the cockpit with Hera."

Ezra gave me a quick glance to make sure I heard that, which I nodded to, than to the door. "Copy that Kanan."

Ezra put the comm back on his belt before glancing at me. "Are you going to be alright Nali?" I nodded in response. "Kanan needs you, go on!" I shooed him out of the room, closing the door behind him before turning towards the bed. I smoothed the sheet so there were no wrinkles in the sheet. I fluffed the pillow also, so it looked like no one slept there for two days straight.

I left the med bay and went wondering, looking for the cockpit since I had no idea where I was going. They all probably left the ship already since I saw no signs of the crew. Finally, I entered the cockpit after at least five minutes. "Hi Hera, how's the mission going?" I sat down in the chair next to Hera as I looked out the window.

We were on a planet that had a _lot_ of lava on it. "Going great so far." Hera said as she looked over at me. I hummed in response as I looked around. There was what looked like a base near the Ghost, but we were concealed by the big jagged rocks that surrounded us.

I squeaked when a pillar of lava shot up suddenly from the river of lava that was right in front of us. "Don't worry dear, we'll be out of here in no time." Hera said, which soothed me a little.

I felt something, something familiar.

I gasped as everything went dark, again.

_I was in a small room, which had a bunch of supply crates in it. It was a vision, since I couldn't move my body. I saw the doors open from the corner of my eyes and a group of people coming in._

_When they came into my line of vision more clearly, I recognized that it was the crew. "Spectre 5, Spectre 4, guard the doors." I heard Kanan order the two, who both had their blasters out. "You got it." Zeb growled as he shot through the door, which led to a grunt as a thud echoed._

_I guess they have code names when on missions._

_I saw Kanan signal to Ezra to grab some crates. More shots were fired from Sabine and Zeb as some shots were fired back at them. "Hurry up!" Zeb shouted as he ducked to avoid a shot. "We're trying!" Kanan shouted back as he activated the anti-gravity on some of the crates._

_But, something didn't feel right. The atmosphere of the room felt, quite hot to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see something red coming from a crack in the floor. I didn't need to be a genius to know what that burning liquid was._

_Lava._

_I tried to shout a warning, but I couldn't open my mouth. I could only watch as a pillar of lava exploded from the floor._

"NO!"

I jolted awake, scared as I glanced around. I was still in the cockpit of the Ghost, with Hera leaning over me with a worried expression on her face. "Nali? Are you alright dear?" Hera helped me stand up as I held a hand to my forehead, my heart pounding loudly. "You suddenly blacked out, what happened?"

"How long was I out?" I ignored her question as I glanced out the window. "Just a few minutes Nali, is something wrong?"

"Something bad is going to happen Hera. Don't you feel it?" I breathed out as I started walking towards the door. "Wait! Nali what-" I didn't hear the rest, I started running through the ship. I remembered where the ramp was and quickly made my way to that area.

I gasped when I felt the heat on my face outside of the ship. I put a hand over my mouth and nose to block the smoke from the lava and pushed on. I managed to make it to the entrance to the base where there were a couple of unconscious troopers. When I passed them and entered the base with the door closing behind me, it occurred to me.

_I had no weapon._

I face palmed at the realization I just came to. Sure I had my energy slingshot but all it did was shock people for a couple of seconds. I only used it to shock merchants while I stole some of their supplies and made a break for it.

That was my strategy for survival.

I came across a couple of other unconscious troopers and tried their blasters, but all the blasters were broken. _Just my luck,_ I thought bitterly. _At this rate, I'll never find them in time._ I hissed in annoyance as I turned a corner.

Just in time to see a group of storm troopers shooting around a corner. I tried to back away, than yelped as I tripped over my own feet and landed on my ass. Of course it _had_ to echo and give away my location to the troopers.

"Hey! Over there!" One of the troopers pointed at me and the rest of them decided to start shooting at me, since I was more of an easy target than their original target. I got to my feet in time to avoid a couple of blasts. I yelped when one went right by my ear. _Alright, time to go._

I spun on my heels to bolt for cover, just to see at least five troopers come from the left side of the hallway. _Five in front of me, at least three or four behind me, well time to duck and roll._ I spun around on my heels, again, and ran towards the direction I was facing.

I ducked and rolled to avoid some shots and, lucky for me, some of the stray shots hit some of the troopers in my way. I quickly sprinted past the troopers and made a left turn, and saw Zeb and Sabine in the middle of a doorway.

"Kid?! What are you doing here?!" Zeb shouted as he shot some troopers behind me as I ran past him into the room I saw in my vision. "Nali?! What are you doing here?!" Ezra ran up to me as I leaned over with my hands on my knees, panting.

I glanced up and saw Kanan next to a couple of crates that had their anti-gravity activated. "Lava. We're above a lava stream that's about to blow." I wheezed out as I stood up straight.

"How do you know this?" Kanan pushed a crate to where Ezra and I were standing. _I saw it in a vision, but you won't believe me._ "I-I saw a lava river that goes below the base and saw it was, um, bubbling so I thought it'll explode and make a pillar of lava like the others I saw outside." I lied as I looked around nervously.

I stole a glance at Kanan after a couple of seconds and he seemed deep in thought. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he nodded at me and turned around. "Spectre 6 and Nali, help me with these crates so we can leave immediately. Spectre 4 and Spectre 5, hold your positions." Kanan ordered and several "Yes sir!" echoed through the room as we got to work.

I grabbed a couple of crates with the anti-gravity on and pulled them over to the door where Zeb and Sabine were. I stopped as I saw something red on the floor. My eyes widened as I quickly turned and shrieked, "HURRY! LAVA IS ENTERING THROUGH THE FLOOR ALREADY!"

Everyone seemed startled, but quickly ran out of the room, thanks to Zeb and Sabine for finishing off the last troopers, as they saw the lava bubbling from the crack in the floor. I sprinted after them, with the crates I had even though I had some trouble. As soon as I left the room, lava bursted through the floor and started flowing through the room, burning everything in its path. _Damn it, a lava flood is just what I needed._

I squeaked as I tripped over a blaster that was next to a dead trooper. Ezra stopped and turned around alarmed. "Nali!" I looked up and shouted, "Keep going Ezra! I'll catch up!" Ezra looked ready to ignore me and come back and help me when the floor between us started melting as lava started raising.

"GO!" I screamed at him as I got up. "I'll find another way out Ezra. I'm not about to die here yet." Ezra hesitated before Kanan yelled at him to hurry, than started running after everyone with his crate of supplies.

I looked behind me, just to see lava coming. I cursed at my luck, I was stuck between burning lava. I glanced around me, trying to find anything, but saw nothing that'll help me. I checked my belt for anything, but I only had smoke bombs. I coughed, as the smoke was reaching me now, and covered my mouth and nose.

_God damn it, I'm going to die here. There's nothing around me but a dead storm trooper, a dead blaster and the crates-_

_Wait, crates?_ I looked towards the crates, and started taking the top off. "Yes! Just what I need!" I chirped happily as I saw a couple of illegal grenades in the crate I opened. _These bad boys can blow up an exit for me_.

I took out two grenades and turned them on, they both started beeping as I stuck them on the walls. _Thank goodness they're sticky._ I quickly ducked behind one of the crates and put my hands over my ears as I waited for the grenades to blow up.

I felt a tremor as it blew up. I stood up and mentally cheered as I saw a big hole in the wall. I grabbed the two crates, and closed the one I opened, and started pulling them through the wall.

I saw I was now outside the base, but surrounded by lava again. I looked up as I heard a whooshing sound and saw the Ghost floating a few feet away from me. The ramp opened and Kanan and Ezra were both holding on to the inner walls. "Nali! Jump!" Kanan shouted as he held out his hand. "Leave the crates!"

I looked at the crates and pushed them ahead of me to the edge. I than looked up at them than back at the crates. "You can lift stuff can't you?! Just lift the damn crates!" I snapped at Kanan as I climbed on top of one of the crates.

"Together Ezra." Kanan lifted his arms towards where I was, with Ezra following his example. I could feel the crate I was on tremble a little before slowly raising in the air. I squeaked as I clung onto the crate.

_I'm afraid of heights._

Even though I jump roofs to escape angry merchants, I've always hated heights. Though I never told Ezra that, I didn't want him to worry every time we went somewhere high. A few blasts shot past me, surprising me as I quickly turned around to see a couple of troopers on top of the base. I hissed in annoyance, and glanced at Kanan and Ezra.

Both of them had their eyes closed shut in concentration, vulnerable to the troopers. I stood up, a little wobbly at first, and shot a couple balls of pink energy at the highest level at them. It sent one of them off the top of the base into the raising lava below, lucky me.

I shot the other troopers, forcing them to back up, and Kanan and Ezra gently lowered the crate I was on, and the other one, into the Ghost. Kanan quickly closed the ramp and shouted through his comm link, "Get us out of here Hera! We got Nali!" I got off the crate and stretched. "I'm going to bed, I don't know why but I'm exhausted." I yawned as I started walking towards the med bay.

It was true, now that all the action was done, I feel like I'm going to drop any second now. "Wait! Nali, how did you know about the lava? I know you lied at the base." Ezra stopped me by grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn around and look at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you-" I started off saying, rather sassy if I might add, than stopped because I started feeling dizzy.

_This is the same feeling I get before I have another of those 'visions' I guess._

I started falling forward, but got caught by a pair of arms. Before I could see who caught me, everything went to a familiar darkness. _I wonder what I'll see this time._


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Is this the place?"_

_"__It is, sis."_

_"__Great! Let's go in and save-."_

I jolted awake, confused this time. I sat up and looked around, seeing I was in the med bay, again. I sighed as I rubbed my hands together, for I was feeling a little cold. No one else was in the med bay, which means that it might be night and everyone was sleeping or everyone was in the main room.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. There was a pile of clothes on the chair next to the bed, which I gratefully took and started changing. When I laid the last of my clothes on the chair, folded, I looked around for a mirror to see how I looked. A mirror was placed next to the door, so I went to see how I looked.

I was wearing an outfit similar to Ezra's clothes, but was white and pink. My braid was still in, but it looked messy so I took it out and let it loose. I didn't feel like doing anything special with my hair today.

When my hair is out of a braid, it reaches mid back. I hardly got haircuts because I liked to grow my hair out. I exited the med bay, trying to find the main room. After a few turns and twists, I entered a room where everybody, minus Hera and Sabine, were hanging out. Kanan was playing on the game board with an astromech.

"Hey you're awake kid." Zeb gruffly said from where he was sitting next to Kanan, watching the game play out. "Nali! Are you okay?!" Ezra appeared at my side from where he was standing next to the astromech. "I'm fine Ezra. How long was I out this time?" I reassured Ezra before turning to the others with a raised eyebrow. "A couple of hours." Kanan pressed a button, sending one of his monsters to attack one of the astromech's monster, killing it.

The astromech beeped a couple of times before sending a monster to attack the victorious monster, killing it too. "Who's the astromech?" I waved a hand towards the astromech. "Is this Chopper?"

"Yeah, that's the rust bucket alright." Zeb glared at Chopper. Chopper made a few beeping noises before winning the game, killing the last of Kanan's monsters. _Guess he doesn't like Chopper._

"We're about to arrive at Lothal Nali, we can drop you off now." Kanan stood up and walked past me and Ezra, before stopping and patting my head than walking on as the door closed behind him. "You're leaving Nali?" Ezra looked a little hurt as I glanced at him.

"Lothal is my home Ezra, besides I don't know anything about this crew _but_ that they steal from the Empire. You know me well Ezra, I don't place trust in strangers right off the bat." I spun on my heels and walked through the door, with it closing behind me, as I went to look for Hera in the cockpit.

"Your awake Nali, how are you feeling?" Hera looked at me when I sat down in the chair next to her when I entered the cockpit. "Fine." I glanced out the window, we're still in hyperspace. "You know, you saved their lives, if they stayed any longer they would've been burnt in the lava." Hera smiled at me, patting my head.

_Why do people like to pat me on the head?_

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled as I nervously glanced away. _Please don't ask how I knew. Please don't ask me._

"How did you know the lava was going to burst? There were no visible lava rivers going under the base." Hera turned her chair towards me as she crossed her arms. I mentally face palmed at my luck.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I drummed my fingers on my knees, as I looked everywhere but where Hera was sitting. "I know it had something to do with when you blacked out Nali." Hera continued on. I gulped as I glanced out, surprised and relieved to see we were out of hyperspace and could see Lothal.

"Oh look! We're here, bye Hera!" I got up and sprinted out of the cockpit. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, making my way to the hanger so I could get off the Ghost. I managed to get off the Ghost without running into anyone, well besides Chopper, and am now in the town closest to the tower I lived in.

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. _I finally found Ezra, and now I left him. Well, I better steal some books to see what happened to me with all the visions I've been having. I know a good merchant to steal from, at this time of day he should be on break so I can go and steal his supplies without being caught._

I quickly turned into a familiar alleyway and stopped in the middle of it. I looked around, making sure no one was watching, then walked right through the wall. _Good thing I stole that illusion device to guard my secret stash._ A week after Ezra disappeared I stole this illusion device off a traveling merchant that stopped by.

I rewired it to look like an alley way wall with a picture of a pink star sprayed on it to mark the location of my hideout. I stored all the valuables I stole in here to sell at a later date. There were a couple of crates with the valuables inside them in a corner, and a wooden desk and chair in the other corner. That's pretty much all I had in here.

I went to my desk and took my black cloak from where I had it folded on top. I put it on and tied the strings together, to keep it from falling off, and put the large hood up. The hood covered the upper half of my face so people won't be able to identify me. The cloak reached all the way down to my ankles, loosely, to keep my figure hidden from prying eyes.

I turned and walked out of my hideout, making sure no one saw of course, before weaving my way into the large crowd of people in the market, on my way to my destination.

_Ah, there the stand is and he isn't there. Perfect. The crate with all the books filled with knowledge about the past should be just behind the stand. If I remember correctly, it should have a password._

I casually made my way to the edge of the crowd, than ducked behind the stand before anyone could see me. The crate was small, after all it only held books, and was able to fit underneath the stand. Most people didn't even know there was a crate under the stand.

_But I'm not most people._

I smirked as I took one of my many hacking tools from my belt and started on the lock. This type of lock was hard to hack, but I've been hacking ever since I was 8 years old. It would take maybe a minute or two before I could open the crate to get the antique books inside.

"What are we looking for anyway Zeb?"

I froze as I heard someone just in front of the stand. That sounded very familiar.

"We're looking for a small crate. Now Kanan didn't tell us what exactly was inside but that it was behind an unattended stand at this time of day."

That was Zeb. That must mean the other person was Sabine, judging by her feminine voice. I only talked to her once though, but who else could it be?

"You think this is the one?"

"It's the only unattended stand on this street Sabine."

I was right. _Better hurry and hack this sucker so I can book it. They can't look behind the stand now since the crowds would've thickened by now and it'll look suspicious if they looked behind a stand that wasn't their own. That buys me a little time._

I twisted my tool a couple of more times, trying to open the lock. After ten seconds, I heard a slight _click_ and grinned widely as I saw the crate open. Inside were at least three books, a little dusty after not being read in so long.

_The Jedi Ways_

_Training a Padawan_

_The History of the Seers_

I was puzzled, all of these were about the old religion. I already knew a little about the Jedi, but a Seer? That was new to me.

"It's time Sabine."

I quickly took the books out and put them in the inner pocket of my cloak. I sewed a large pocket inside my cloak to stash stolen items so I wouldn't have to carry it. I crawled around the stand, just in time to see Zeb and Sabine duck behind the stand.

I got up and started walking away from the stand, on the outside of the crowd in case I needed to run. I know they're Ezra's friends and all, but when I comes to surviving, I always chose my life and Ezra's over someone else.

"It's gone! Spectre 1, this is Spectre 4, the crate is empty."

I stopped to pretend to look over the items at a couple of stands away, so I can eavesdrop on Zeb as he talked to the comm.

"Find the items. It's very important, Spectre 1 out."

"Understood."

I glanced over at them and saw that Sabine had her helmet on. Hard to tell where she's looking with that thing on. Zeb looked a little frustrated that I beat him to the goods. Heh.

"Zeb look!"

Sabine pointed near me. Zeb turned to see where she was pointing at, and looked straight at me.

_Wait, is she pointing at me?_

"That cloaked person has the goods! I can see the tool that was used to open the crate in his hands!"

I looked down at my hand, and indeed, I forgot to put it on my belt. I quickly put it on my belt and turned to try and walk through the crowd. _Well, this is not going according to plan. Then again, when has it ever gone perfectly?_

I could hear footsteps behind me as Zeb and Sabine tried to catch up to me. _Damn, time to run._ I started running, pushing past confused citizens, trying to outrun them. But, unfortunately to me, they probably did this a lot.

Zeb was quickly catching up to me, while Sabine jumped up to the roofs, preventing me from being able to escape there. At this rate, Zeb will catch up to me. _Think Nali, think! If I can take a right turn up ahead, I'll be able to make my way into the alleyway with my hideout in it. If I'm quick enough, Zeb won't see me enter and I'll be able to escape._

I took a sharp right turn, just as Zeb was reaching out to grab me, which sent Zeb to the ground. Smirking, I weaved my way through the crowd, away from Sabine since she was on the roofs on the left side of the street.

I almost tripped, but managed to get my balance, and continued on running. My few seconds lost gave an advantage to Zeb since he was now on his feet running towards me at full speed.

The streets connected to my alleyway were always less populated than the other streets, which meant I had less cover to stop Zeb from getting me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple of little kids chasing each other, smiling and laughing.

_A game? I haven't played tag in so long, I use to play with Ezra every once in a while and I was unbeatable. _Than it struck me._ Hey, Zeb's chasing me, it's kind of like tag in a way. _I could feel a grin on my face as I glanced behind me to see Zeb still on my trail.

_Time to play._

A giggle escaped me as I took a turn into the alleyway which held my hideout. I stopped in the middle, right in front of the illusion, and spun on my heels to face Zeb at the entrance. I looked behind me to see Sabine jump down, blocking that exit.

"The jig is up, hand over whatever was in that crate before this gets ugly." Zeb gruffly said as he held out a hand. I put my hand to my belt, picking on one of my smoke bombs before twirling it in my hand and setting it off.

I threw it down in front of me just as smoke exploded from it, filling the alleyway. I turned towards the wall and walked through the illusion, leaving behind a very angry Lasat and a laughing Mandalorian.

"That was _classic_ Zeb! Did you see where he went?"

"Of course not Sabine, I was too busy waving smoke away from my face! We better tell Kanan."

I listened as their footsteps and voices grew lower and lower till I couldn't hear them anymore. I sighed as I waited for a minute or two before venturing out. I looked around the street, making sure none of the crew was there, before melting into the crowd.

_Why did they try and take the books? Kanan didn't tell Zeb or Sabine why he needed it though. He must know, after all he is the leader of the group. But the question is, why does he want some books about the old religion?_

I broke away from my thoughts as I bumped into what felt like a wall. I fell back, wincing as my head hit the ground. I sat up, rubbing my now sore head as I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry!"

I looked up, and saw Ezra. He had his hand out to help me up. Lucky for me, my cloak still covered me so he didn't know who I was. I reached out, hesitating, before taking his hand in mine. Ezra pulled me up, to which I ended up close to him.

Blushing, I realized that Ezra was taller than me by an inch. I nodded to him, before brushing past him rather briskly as I quickened my steps. Zeb hasn't told him to look for a cloaked person or Ezra would've pickpocketed me.

Ezra is a master at pickpocketing people, but I was the one who taught him. He tried a few times before to pickpocket me, when I had something for him but wouldn't show him yet, but I always caught him.

That memory brought a smile to my face as I walked at the edge of the crowd of people. I needed to get a speeder so I could get out of town and make my way to my home, the abandoned tower. Lucky for me, a storm trooper was sitting on a speeder near me. I casually walked next to the speeder, pretending to look at the merchant stand that the speeder was parker next too.

I activated my sling shot and aimed at the trooper. I was out of his sights, so he didn't see the energy shot coming right at him. The trooper gave a cry as he became paralyzed, which will wear off in a couple of seconds. I turned towards the speeder and pushed the poor fellow right off.

I hopped right on and zoomed right off, since I was attracting unwanted attention. I moved the speeder to the right to avoid a couple of blasts as some speeders came in pursuit of me.

_If only I had a blaster._

I yelped when I turned onto a very busy street. I tried to avoid the blasts from the troopers on the speeders behind me while I tried to avoid the citizens and merchant stands. My cloak flared behind me as the wind caught it, but luckily my hood stayed on covering my face.

I managed to avoid the stands, minus at least one or two, and somehow lost the troopers. Though I guess it won't be long till they catch up to me. I turned left on to a non-busy street. Only a couple of people were wandering on this street, which didn't pay me any attention thankfully.

I gasped as I felt weight behind me. I glanced behind me, and nearly fell off my seat in shock. "Spectre 4 told me to look for a cloaked person. Now, hand over whatever you stole." Ezra had his slingshot pulled back, for more power, and had it aimed at me. _Where did he come from?! Damn it, if he shocks me we'll crash. So he must be bluffing._

I turned around and tried to shake him off. I squeaked as I felt electricity pulse through me. _He shot me!_ I lost control of the speeder, thanks Ezra, and could only watch in horror as we headed straight for a wall.

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels but my OC. I don't own the plot either, but a little of it like the 1st three chapters were my own.**


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, wanting to see nothing. I gasped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, than yelped when I suddenly found myself in the air, than on the ground. _Did he just throw me?! I will murder that idiot._ I flinched as I heard a loud crash and opened my eyes.

I turned my head, finding Ezra face down next to me, apparently he jumped too. I slowly got up, wincing from the pain in my back. I opened my cloak, seeing if the books were still inside. _Yup, still there._

I froze when someone gripped my arm from behind me, and spinning me around to face him. _Damn it, I thought he was knocked out._ "Nali?" Ezra's eyes widened, as mine did too. I reached up to touch the top of my head to see if my hood was on, it wasn't.

"Um, hi?" I nervously laughed, trying to back away buy Ezra had a firm grip. He must've gotten stronger these past few months. "_You _were the one that stole, uh, whatever was in the crate?!" Ezra hissed, than shook his head. "You know what, I don't care now. Just hand it over Nali." Ezra held out his free hand to me, expectantly.

I glared daggers at his outstretched hand, and if looks could kill his hand would've been long dead by now. "Did you forget the rules _Ezra_? First come, first served." I spat at him, the stupid idiot, and yanked my arm away. "Nali, Kanan _needs_ whatever it is, so give it!" Ezra lunged at my cloak, knowing that I hid the items in my sewed pocket.

I jumped to the side, letting Ezra land on the ground, rather ungraceful if I might add. "Did it ever occur to you that _I_ might need it also?! This is about survival Ezra, and right now you're no longer on my list of 'Lives I Treasure Above My Own' so bye!"

I turned around, ready to run somewhere, but ran into what felt like another brick wall. I stumbled back, dizzy as I saw everything spinning. I felt myself being lifted over someone's shoulder. "Zeb! What are you doing with Nali?!" I could hear Ezra's voice in the background as my vision started to grow darker.

"Kanan asked me to bring her in, he needs to speak with her about the crate."

I looked up, my vision still blurry, and saw a medium sized rock. _I would give anything for that rock to hit Zeb, I don't want to go back._ I started struggling, while screaming at Zeb to put me down. "Stop struggling girl, it's just a few questions you'll live." Zeb gruffly grumbled as he started walking somewhere unknown to me, but most likely the Ghost.

Then, I got an idea. _I'm out of options right now, but Kanan mentioned something about 'The Force' and it rippled when I had visions. Does that mean I can control it? If Kanan could sense when I had visions, does that mean he has 'The Force' also? Maybe that's how he can hover things, and Ezra did the same thing._

I focused my attention on the rock. _Maybe if I concentrate enough, it'll move? I'm asking myself a lot of questions. _I held a hand out towards the rock, my palm facing it as I concentrated on it. _Move. Move. Move and hit Zeb in the face!_

"What is it kid?" Zeb stopped walking and turned a little to his left. Ezra must've been walking next to him. "I-I feel something, something in the Force." Ezra breathed, just as the rock started to hover. _It works!_ I raised my hand, which raised the rock as well. _Now time to give Zeb a little present._ I quickly brought my hand back, leading the rock which hit Zeb in the back of the head straight on.

Zeb gave a startled yell as he tumbled to the ground, and not wanting to go down with him I quickly got out of his loosened grip and used him as a launching pad. I landed on my feet, stumbling a bit, as I turned around to see Zeb standing up rubbing his sore head. "You're going to get it Ezra!" Zeb growled at Ezra as he tried to grab him. "It wasn't me!" Ezra ducked Zeb's attempted grab, running away. "Who else could've done it?! I saw that rock float! It was the Force!" Zeb chased after Ezra, forgetting about me.

I put up my hood, after I made sure the books were still in my pocket, and started walking down the abandoned street. Since Zeb said Kanan needed to speak to me, he might be waiting at my tower. I blinked as I saw water starting to fall. _Great, rain. It fits my mood though._ I felt depressed, and with nowhere to go, I was now at a loss of what to do now.

The streets were now empty as the rain started to fall harder. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter, as I felt the coldness sweeping in. I looked up at the gloomy sky, seeing blinking lights in the clouds. Off world merchants always leave during rain like this one, to travel to a nice sunny place for a better chance to sell their goods.

No one was on the streets, but me. I never admitted it to Ezra before, but he was the sun to me. He brightened my days after we met two years ago, on a rainy day like this one. I was about to do something drastic, something that would've haunted me for the rest of my days, than I met him and I changed for the better.

I was a cold-hearted person, never trusting anyone. I also had secrets that people wanted, so they hunted me down endlessly.

"Excuse me?"

I whipped my head around, seeing a boy behind me. He was wearing something similar to a pilots garb, but more tattered. He also had black hair, drenched from the rain, and light brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He looked around my age, but skinny.

"Do you know a place I can stay at miss? I'm new here and got a little lost." The mysterious boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a closed eyed smile on his face. _No doubt he's new, otherwise he wouldn't be asking strangers. He'll get robbed easily like this._

I shook my head, and turned around continuing on walking to nowhere in particular. "Wait! Miss, can I stay with you perhaps? I got money for the night. I-I _really_ don't want to stay out on the streets for the night." He jogged up to me, walking next to me as he looked around, shyly if I might add.

On closer examination, he was rather cute. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back to my tower, they wouldn't be looking for me in the rain right?_ I nodded my head towards him, then picked up my pace waving a hand towards him.

"Y-You want me to follow?" He stammered, surprised. I just nodded to him and turned onto one of the main streets, connected to the exit. "T-Thank you so much!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he followed closely behind me.

I knew this was a bad idea, but he reminded me of myself when the Empire kicked me and my siblings out of our home. I kept on walking out of town, and started walking off the road into the tallish grass. I could feel confusion echoing off the boy behind me.

"Um, where exactly are we going miss?" He asked, now a little cautious. I could see the tower coming into view, and pointed towards it. "That tower?" The boy looked towards me for an answer, which all I gave him a nod for it. When we finally arrived at the tower, I motioned for him to go up first. _If they're still there, they'll see him and ask who he is which will give me enough time to escape._ I waited for a couple of seconds as I heard the door open, then when I heard no voices I made my way up.

I entered my home, and saw that the boy was nowhere to be seen. The room was also dark, which was weird since I always kept a lamp on. I looked towards the shelf that held some of Ezra's collection of trooper helmets, where I also kept my lamp, and saw that it was turned off. I froze as I heard movement somewhere in the room. I turned around, ready to dash out, when a big hand covered my mouth from behind.

_Damn it Zeb!_

I struggled as Zeb wrapped his other arm around me, to keep me from escaping. "We got her Hera, bring the Ghost down." I could hear Ezra said, into his comm. I couldn't hear a response, but I did hear a humming sound outside. "Who are you people?!" I could hear the stranger I escorted here cried as I heard some struggles a few feet behind me.

"No one important." I heard Sabine said, she must've been the one that detained the boy. I bit Zeb's hand, which to my pleasure he pulled away with an angry cry. Then it felt like time slowed down. My vision was getting dark in a familiar way. _Great, I'm going to pass out now? Best timing ever._ I slumped forward, and felt the world escape me to be replaced with darkness.

_This time, I seemed to be in a cell of some sorts. It looked oddly familiar, but before I could rack my brain for answers, the cell door opens. In walks a figure wearing a brown cloak that reached the floor. I saw the cloaked figure walk up to something huddled up in the corner of the room._

_Then, I realized that it was a human girl when she lifted her head to glare at her captor. Then, my vision stopped before I could see the girl's face. The only thing I saw was her brown hair that seemed to frame her face._

I jolted awake, feeling dreadfully cold, and sat up. I wasn't wearing my cloak anymore, which caused panic to raise. I know that I was finally caught by Zeb, before the vision took over. I could only assume I was now aboard the Ghost, but I wasn't in the med bay this time. It looked like a bedroom, since I was on the lower part of a bunk bed. The walls were covered with sprayed on pictures.

I stood up and examined the pictures. I could assume this was Sabine's room, since her armor was similar to the designs of the graffiti on the walls. Since I also didn't have my cloak that meant that my stolen prizes were taken by the crew. I cursed as I exited the room, I need to find out why Kanan needed those books about the old religion.

I was actually curious about the old religion. The only thing I knew about the Jedi was that all of them were killed during the Order of '66 and none have been seen since _if_ any of them survived. But from all my years on the streets, never have I heard anyone whisper about whatever the Seers were. That pricked my curious nature even more, to discover the unknown about everything I don't know about. _But, curiosity killed the cat._ I stopped as I heard voices coming from the main room.

"For the last time, _how_ do you know Nali?!" I could hear Zeb roar, the impatient Lasat. I walked down the hall, opening the door and saw the crew crowding the table. They all turned towards me when they heard the door opening, which let me see what they were looking at. The boy was sitting, obviously terrified, in the seat in front of the table. "You're awake Nali!" Hera smiled at me from the spot she was at, between Sabine and Kanan. "Boy, come here." I pointed to the boy, who was glad to bolt for me and stood behind me. "W-Who are these people?!" He whimpered behind me.

"Hera is the Twi'lek over there. Zeb is the grumpy Lasat. Chopper is the astromech. Sabine is the Mandalorian in the colorful armor. Kanan is the man with the ponytail. Ezra is the boy over there next to Kanan." I pointed them all out with an emotionless voice and a guarded face. "Now that the introductions are done. _Where is my cloak?!_" I hissed at them with my pissed off face on. I could see Ezra flinch slightly, since he knew I only let my anger show when I was _very_ angry.

"Tell us what you were doing with the books first Nali." Kanan asked as he crossed his arms. "Nothing you need to know about." I snapped back at him. I turned to look at the boy behind me. "What's your name boy?" I said soothingly, with a gentle smile on my face. He seemed surprised at my sudden change of mood, than grinned back. "My name is Krenis Natas, and I guess you're Nali?" I nodded. "Well you certainly have a beautiful name." The boy, Krenis, smiled a little shyly as a blush dusted his cheeks.

I could feel my cheeks heat a little at his compliment. A loud coughing erupted behind me, surprising both of us. I turned around to see a rather annoyed Ezra looking away with his arms crossed. Sabine looked amused as she chuckled, than winked at me. I raised my eyebrow at that. _What's going on?_ Kanan interrupted my thoughts. "Follow me Nali. Ezra and Sabine will take care of Krenis." Kanan added the last sentence as I hesitated, then turned around and started climbing the ladder that was in the room.

I shrugged, then started to follow him. After following Kanan for a while, we finally arrived on top of the Ghost. The Ghost was going slow enough so we'll be able to stay up here without being blown off. I smiled slightly as I felt a nice breeze on my face.

"You are force-sensitive Nali." I froze when I heard Kanan say that. "I have felt ripples in the Force for a while ever since we saved you from the Empire. But I don't recognize the way the Force interacts with you."

I glanced over at Kanan to see he had a thoughtful look on his face. "You're a 'Seer' aren't you?" Kanan looked at me. "You see visions, and when you do there's a ripple." I froze, he guessed the visions. _I guess I can't hide from it now._ "I-I do have visions. That's how I knew about the lava erupting." I mumbled as I looked down at my feet.

"That is a powerful gift you have Nali, you have to be careful. The Empire doesn't know about you so it's best if this is kept a secret." Kanan informed me. I looked up at him with widened eyes. "Even from the crew?" I gasped.

"We'll tell the crew when you're ready to tell them." Kanan nodded towards the hatch. "I will give you the book that has history about the Seers to help you, but my knowledge of them is limited. The book is in the med bay."

I nodded at him, then turned to leave. "Remember, tell me when you have another vision." Kanan reminded me. I nodded without looking back and entered the Ghost again. I made my way towards the med bay, to finally get some answers. But, I bumped into Sabine right outside the room I woke up in.

"There you are Nali! What did Kanan want with you?" Sabine leaned against her doorway with her arms crossed. "Nothing you need to know of." I replied as I tried to keep on walking but Sabine's voice stopped me.

"You know, Ezra's jealous of Krenis." I stopped and turned around, with disbelief written all over my face, along with a light blush.

"No he's not, you're just imagining things Sabine."

"He was the one that coughed when he saw you blushing at Krenis."

"He's my best friend! I would think anyone would cough when someone was flirting with their friend."

"Well, off the topic, what do you think of Krenis?"

"Well, he's pretty cute. He's also shy, which is adorable." I could feel my blush deepening to a scarlet red color. Sabine smirked at me before saying goodbye and entering her room. I stared at her closed door for a second before moving on.

_Why does it feel like someone's watching me?_

I stopped and turned around, but no one was in the hallway. I just shrugged and continued on my way to the med bay. I managed to get to the med bay without running into anyone else, well except Chopper but he just rolled right by me. I looked around the med bay, and saw a book on the bed I usually slept in when I had a vision.

I picked it up and read the title. _The History of the Seers._ I sat down on the bed and opened the book. I felt my jaw drop. It was written in a language I didn't understand. I groaned as I slammed the book shut and threw it onto the chair next to the bed.

_Great, now I can't get my answers. Whatever that language is, I need to find someone who speaks it or I need to learn it._

I looked over as the door opened. Krenis walked in, looking a little lost but beamed when he saw me on the bed. "There you are! Sabine and Ezra, well mostly Sabine, showed me around. I just ran into Kanan and he said you'll be in here." Krenis sat down next to me on the bed. Now looking closely, he was taller than me by an inch. Which means he might be the same height as Ezra.

"Why were you looking for me?" I looked over at him curiously. He blushed a little as he glanced away. "W-Well, you're the only one that I know so, um, yeah." He whispered. I smiled slightly at his shy behavior. _He's like the complete opposite of Ezra._ "Well then I guess you're stuck with me Krenis." I teased him.

"I don't mind being stuck with you." I raised an eye brow at him. "F-Forget I said anything Nali!" He got up and dashed out of the room, with a red face if I might say. I giggled slightly at his silly behavior. I glanced back at the book, and sighed.

_I guess I better find someone who knows this. Is there a chance one of the crew understands this?_

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I looked at the bed I saw sitting on. Now, it looked so comfy. _I guess they won't mind if I take a little nap._ I laid down in bed, then without putting the sheets on, I fell asleep.

This time I didn't see anything but darkness.

**Happy Holidays! I wanted to thank everyone who commented, it really brightens my day. I always check every couple of hours to see what was posted. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Also tell me what you think of Krenis Natas? Comment about the new OC.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a couple of weeks since me and Krenis boarded the Ghost. I was shocked to learn that they were the rebels. I face palmed that I didn't figure it out sooner. I also found out, during one of the supply runs, that Kanan was a Jedi and Ezra was his Padawan. I didn't expect that, but it's good for Ezra to finally have a father figure in his life when his real parents died. Now, I was sitting in the cockpit with Hera, Kanan, and Krenis as we waited for Sabine and Zeb's daily report.

Kanan sent Ezra undercover at an Imperial Academy for cadets, along with Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper to communicate to us about Ezra's progress about getting a decoder for some supplies that we needed to destroy. I was a little worried for Ezra, but I didn't show it. I'm still worried, but there's nothing I can do for him if I want him to stay safe. I was a little lonely when the four left, but Krenis quickly became a friend to me. He seemed to know I was a little depressed after they left, so he always spent time with me.

As the weeks went by, I became more comfortable around the shy boy. Sadly, I learned that he was absolutely useless with weapons. I tried teaching him to use a blaster, but that was utterly hopeless. _No one's that terrible with a gun. I'll make a note of that._ I broke out of my thoughts when the comm beeped with an incoming message.

"Spectre 5 to Ghost, looks like the kid passed the first test. He's inside Imperial HQ."

"Roger Spectre 5, Ghost standing by." Hera replied as she pressed a button for the transmission. I mentally relaxed, I didn't like Ezra being so near the Imperials. It set me on edge. "We've been standing by for weeks, I'm sick of this!" Kanan sounded frustrated. _At least I'm not the only one worried._

"You're worried about Ezra." Hera said with a smirk on her face. "I'm not worried about the kid. I'm worried about the op." Kanan sighed. "What were we thinking putting him undercover?"

"Woah, what were _we_ thinking? This was your idea!" Hera looked over at Kanan, with a 'really' expression. I glanced over at Krenis seeing he was looking out the window, deep in thought I presume.

"He's just not ready! If he gets caught-"

"He hasn't gotten caught so far." Hera cut Kanan off from his worrying.

"The minute that he gets the decoder Zeb yanks him out of there." _That's the plan Kanan, he must be so worried that he forgot his own plan._ I stifled a giggle as I shook my head at Kanan's behavior.

"Uh, that's the plan." Hera stated what I thought.

"I should've done this myself."

"Oh yeah, you'll make quite a cadet." Hera playfully teased Kanan. _Isn't Kanan a little too old to be one of the cadets?_ "I'm going back to my room to take a nap. Wake me up if something happens." Krenis stood up, from where he was sitting behind Kanan, and gave me a smile before leaving the room. "I'll go to my room too. Bye guys." I waved at them before leaving the cockpit after Krenis.

When I first decided to stay with the 'rebels' I was rooming with Krenis. I got the impression Ezra wasn't too happy about that decision, but Krenis didn't trust the crew that much and didn't want to be separated from me. He got really attached to me, but I managed to convince him that nobody onboard the Ghost would harm him after a week of rooming with him. I managed to room with Sabine and Krenis roomed alone, because Kanan didn't want to room with him and he couldn't room with Hera.

"Wait up!" I jogged up to where I was walking next to Krenis. "You've been distracted for the past few days." It was true, he has been staring off into space more often the past three or four days. A look of nervousness crossed his face before disappearing.

"I'm fine Nali, I've just been thinking about my home." A sad look crossed his face at the mention of his home. _Come to think of it, he never talked about where he was from._ "I-I'll see you later." With that, Krenis walked off, heading for his cabin. I stood there for a few seconds, watching him walk away, before sighing and turning to walk towards the room I was sharing with Sabine.

She was a nice roommate, though she does like to tease me that Ezra and I would make a cute couple. But I always denied it and left her to paint on the walls. She even pushed me into Ezra once 'accidently' which led to a very red faced Ezra along with a very red faced me. _Though Ezra looks very cute when he's blushing._ I shook my head, to try and get that thought away. _Stop it Nali. Ezra doesn't like me, he likes Sabine. Why else is he such a flirt with her?_ I could feel my mood dropping at the thought of Ezra liking Sabine in a romantic way.

I opened the door to my rather colorful cabin and walked in. I slept on the bottom bunk because I fell off the top bunk in my sleep. It gave me a bruise on my back for a couple of days. I crouched next to the bunk bed and opened the drawer that was there. Inside the drawer held my book about the Seers. I learned that Sabine knew a lot of languages so I wrote down a couple of lines from a page and showed her it.

She recognized it as one of the few ancient languages she knew. It didn't have a name, but she taught me how to decode it. I still had trouble, but I could read the book now. I took the book out than turned back towards the door and locked it. I didn't want anyone walking in on me with the book. I wasn't ready to tell them I was a Seer. I haven't had any visions since my one about the trapped girl and the cloaked figure.

I read that for new Seers, their visions occurred randomly, but with practice advanced Seers could trigger visions at will about any subject they wished to see. I found later in the book a good way to try and trigger visions is to be calm and _will_ it to happen. You much focus on the subject you wanted to see about, and it'll come to you. But it'll come harder to beginners. It frustrates me when I can't get my power to activate. I wanted to see if anything bad will happen to Ezra before he'll be able to get the decoder.

I opened the book and turned to the page where I left off.

_When a new Seer is found, the child is imminently brought to the Seer Temple, a sister temple to the Jedi Temple. Both temples were founded at the same time by a pair of siblings. The founder of the Seer Temple was the sister, whose name was lost in time but we call her, like any other present leading Seer, Mistress. All of the leading Seers are the wisest Seer of the temple, chosen by the Force that guides all Seer visions. All of the present and past leaders are called 'Mistress' for respect of their position. All of the adult Seers, ones that are qualified to teach a young Seer, are called Lady. A Seer is always female, no male Seer has ever been known before in history._

_When the Mistress is growing old, she chooses an apprentice. She'll meditate on that matter for days, before she gets an answer. All the Mistresses in history have a special gift along with their visions of seeing the future. The unique gift is being able to Astral Project their minds to another part of the galaxy. But that comes with a grave price. Every time Astral Projection is used, their life span is decreased. That's why the Mistress teaches her apprentice to only use it in times of need._

_When a new Mistress is named, it's only when the previous Mistress dies. When the old Mistress is gone, her apprentice will be named the new Mistress regardless of age. The ceremony naming the new Mistress is held outside the Seer Temple in the Spiritual Gardens behind the temple. The Spiritual Gardens is a place of meditation for the Seers, to connect with the Force to trigger visions. The people that name the new Mistress is the Jedi Council, accepting the new member among them._

_The Mistress sometimes help the Jedi Council when they're in need of a Seer to help them on missions. Both temples work together in many things, sometimes a Jedi with a Padawan will switch his or her Padawan with a Lady's apprentice to experience different teachings in the force._

I looked up from my book as a knock was heard on the door. I closed the book and carefully placed it in my drawer before closing it and heading towards the door. "Who's there?" I sang out as my hand hovered over the 'unlock' button next to the door. "It's Kanan." I could hear Kanan's voice from behind the door. _Wonder why he's here._ I opened the door and saw Kanan standing outside my cabin.

"Come in Kanan." I stepped aside to let the older man inside. Kanan gave me a brief nod before stepping inside, with me closing the door behind him. I turned to look at him with curiosity dancing in my eyes. "What is it?"

Kanan turned to look at me. "How is your research about the Seers?" _Should've seen that coming._ "It's going great. I learned a lot about the Seers and how it was before the Empire took over." I explained everything I learned about the Seers and their ways to the Jedi. Kanan had an interested look in his eyes as I finished. "Astral Projection, I read about that once when I was a youngling at the Jedi Temple. A very powerful gift." I tilted my head at him. "Powerful?" I left out the part about its price. _No need to worry him about something I don't have._ "I read that Astral Projection allows the Mistress to be anywhere, but not physically. The Mistress is vulnerable when she leaves her body. That's why it isn't used often." I felt surprise at that. _Maybe that's just what they tell the Jedi, so they won't learn about the price._

"Have you ever met the previous Mistress before? What about a Lady?"

"I never met the Mistress, but I have met a Lady. Never learned her name though, but she was one of the very advanced Seers. Very powerful in the Force I felt when I talked to her."

"Did she tell you anything about the teachings of the Seers?" If the Lady talked to Kanan, he might know some knowledge about the Seers that wasn't put in the book. "No. Like all of the Ladies of the temple she was very secretive about their history. That's why I gave you that book since it held all of the history that you need to learn in order to become a Lady."

I sighed as I looked away. It would've been too easy if Kanan knew anything about what I could do. I felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair slightly. I glanced up to see Kanan smiling down at me. "We'll be here with you if you need us." I grinned up at him, thanking him silently. "I'm going to meditate now, bye Kanan." I waved him out the door, shutting it behind him.

I went to the middle of the floor and sat down. I crisscrossed my legs and put my hands on my knees. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. I meditated every day, trying to trigger any vision. So far, it hasn't worked at all. But something felt different today.

The Force felt stronger, somehow more nearer then the other days. It felt like something was pricking at my mind from somewhere. _This might be the day I see something._ I focused my mind on Ezra. If I focus on him I might see something regarding him in the future. Then, I felt it.

Something bigger was coming. I shivered as coldness seeped in my body. _That's not good!_ I tried to pull my mind away from it, but it was strong and not letting go. I could feel my body going numb from the cold. I could hear rapidly approaching footsteps faintly, but I was trapped.

I heard my door opening before I fell into the darkness of another approaching vision.

_I didn't recognize the place where I was. It looked like a cave from what I could see. I could hear blasts from behind me, but I couldn't turn around. I was facing a cliff of some sorts. I couldn't see what was at the bottom though. I could hear someone talking, but I couldn't make out the words._

_Then I saw someone being force pushed towards the cliff. The figure almost fell off, but managed to pull himself, or herself, up. I squinted at the figure, trying to see if I knew that person. I gasped as I recognized that it was Ezra. What was he doing here and where was the rest of the crew?_

_I shivered as I felt something cold coming closer. It felt so evil and cold. Is that what the Dark Side of the Force felt like? I saw a blackened figure coming closer to Ezra. The coldness was coming from that person. I felt an urge to protect Ezra from that evil._

_I could hear whoever that person was talking to Ezra, making Ezra scared and angry. I heard my name, but that was the only thing I could make out. Whatever was said made Ezra angry, for it showed on his face._

_I could feel even more coldness in the atmosphere. But it wasn't coming from the evil figure. I could feel the coldness of the dark side coming from Ezra. It scared me as I saw a giant monster rise from the bottom of the cliff._

_The last thing I saw was Ezra commanding the creature to attack._

I woke up, shaking from the vision I was just showed. I sat up, and hit my head. "Dammit." I hissed as I rubbed my sore head. I glanced around, seeing I was in my bed on the bottom bunk in the cabin I shared with Sabine. I could still feel the coldness from the vision around me. Shivering, I stood up and rubbed my arms. _I feel weak. Where is everyone?_ I opened my door and walked out.

It was quiet, maybe a little too quiet. _How long was I out?_ My mind was hazy, I couldn't think straight. My eyes widened as I thought of Ezra, and the vision. _Is he alright?! I got to find Ezra._ Time seemed to speed up when I entered a vision, I never knew how much time passed. I looked all over the ship, no one was onboard but Chopper. I found Chopper in the room connected to the ramp which was opened.

I didn't pay any attention to the astromech as I stumbled outside the Ghost. I could hear Chopper beeping behind me as I glanced around. I was focused on finding Ezra and keeping him safe. I didn't know if the vision already happened or not. But so far all my visions haven't happened when I woke up, but it could be happening now for all I know.

I could see a town in the distance so I started walking towards it hoping that I'll find Ezra there. The area around me was covered in snow. I wasn't wearing snow material clothes so I was freezing. Every time I breathed I could see my breath come out in puffs. I rubbed my arms, shivering uncontrollable. The snow was coming down harder by the second, making it difficult to see in front of me.

After a good ten minutes passed, I was tired and my bones were aching. I tripped over a rock, I think, and fell to the ground with a _thud_. I was too tired to try and pick myself up. I just laid there in the snow, awaiting what fate had in store for me.

But before I could give up, I heard footsteps coming closer. I struggled to stand up, but only fell to my knees from exhaustion. I tried to look through the snow, and saw a figure. The figure was coming closer. "H-Help." I croaked out, just realizing I was thirsty as hell. The figure was a little clearer now, but I couldn't make out his or her face. I saw the figure's hand reach down at his or her belt, pulling out a blaster.

I gasped as the blaster was aimed at me. _Am I going to die here by this stranger?!_ I gulped as I saw the figure begin to pull the trigger, then I heard a beeping sound followed by voices from behind me.

"Are you sure she went this way Chopper?" I could hear Hera's voice coming to me from the wind. I saw the figure hesitate, then disappear back through the snow. _Thank the heavens._ My sight was getting darker as I fell back to the ground. I could hear more beeping sounds, now closer than before.

"Here she is!" I could faintly hear Hera's voice as I closed my eyes, my breath coming out in a slow rhythm. I could hear more footsteps now, heavier than before. Hera must've been with Zeb along with Chopper. "Let's get the girl back to the Ghost. Hera tell Kanan and Ezra to stop searching and tell Sabine to prepare the med bay."

Kanan and Ezra were searching for me also? Sabine must've went back to the Ghost in case I went back. I could feel someone pick me up carefully, but firmly enough to make sure I don't fall. _Thanks Zeb._ "We got to hurry, she's freezing cold." Zeb's rough voice sounded as he started running to where the Ghost probably was, with me in his arms to protect me from any more cold.

I let myself fall asleep, knowing I'll wake up soon.

When I woke up, again, I was in the med bay. I was warmer now, being buried in a ton of thick blankets. I sat up and saw that Kanan was sitting next to the bed I was in. He looked up as he heard my movements. "You're awake Nali. How are you feeling?" Kanan asked me, ready to get me anything if I needed it. "I'm fine, what happened?" I looked over at him, with a questioning look shining in my eyes. "We found you passed out outside the Ghost. What were you doing? I know you had another vision." I drummed my fingers on top of my blankets as I pondered over Kanan's question.

"I had a disturbing vision, so when I woke up my mind was in a haze and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." I replied honestly, since my previous vision still haunted me. "How long did the vision take hold of me?"

"You were out for five days. You were in the med bay for two days." Shock raced through my body. _I was out for a week?! Does that mean my vision already happened?_ "Is Ezra okay?" I glanced nervously at Kanan, praying that nothing bad happened. "Ezra's fine, though he's worried about you."

I felt relief at that, relief that my best friend and crush was alright. _Wait, not crush. Just best friend._ I could feel my cheeks growing warm, so I quickly changed the subject. "What were we doing on that cold planet?"

"We were doing a supply run. We finished it, but Chopper notified us that you left the ship wearing light clothes so we had to split up and search for you."

I smiled weakly at Kanan. "The vision I had wasn't a good one if you couldn't tell." I started to feel depressed, something bad was going to happen. "I could feel the dark side of the Force in your vision. What happened?"

I shook my head repeatedly at Kanan. "No no no no no. I want to forget it." I sobbed, as tears started to fall down my cheeks. I could see Kanan's eyes widened, he never seen me cry before. When I cried, I was loud. It wasn't long before the door opened and Ezra rushed in. His eyes widened too at the sight of me sobbing on the bed.

Ezra only seen me cry once before, and that was a memory I didn't want to live again. "Nali what's wrong?" Ezra was by my side holding onto my hand, hoping to calm me. I just shook my head and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. I could feel him stiffen at my sudden hug, since I only hugged him on rare occasions, but relaxed after a while and wrapped his arms around me, saying soothing words in my ears.

"It's alright Nali, nothing bad is going to happen. Rest easy."

_If only you knew what's about to happen._

**Sorry for the wait fans! I had a bit of writer's block about what to do with this chapter. I'll admit this wasn't my best but I tried. Please post a review about what you thought about this new chapter of ****_The Seer_****!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra managed to calm me down after a couple of minutes of me sobbing into his chest. Kanan had left the med bay to give me some space, knowing Ezra will be able to calm down my fit. I was still holding onto Ezra as if my life depended on it, which in a sense it did. _I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to Ezra._

"Are you okay now Nali?" Ezra was worried about me, I could hear it in his voice. I nodded, not trusting my voice in case I might break out crying again. "What happened?" I just shook my head, and tightened my hold on him.

Ezra stayed silent, stroking my hair. That was the best way to calm me, being held in someone's arms. I know it's childish, but it makes me feel safe. I usually am the tough girl, but it wouldn't hurt to be spoiled like this every once in a while.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I pulled away, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Thanks for staying with me Ezra." I whispered as I looked up at him. "No problem Nali, it's what friends do." I didn't let it show, but that hurt and I didn't know why. I cannot comprehend this strange and agonizing pain I feel piercing into my heart. This feeling was alien to me, especially given how I was raised.

"Do you want to talk to me now Nali?" Ezra questioned me. "I-It's nothing that you need to worry about." I didn't want to tell anyone about my vision. _I'll protect you no matter what, it's a promise._ "I think I _do_ need to worry about it if it made you cry." Ezra countered, frustrated.

"I'm fine and I don't need your help on this Ezra. I need to fight this one alone." I stood up and started to walk for the door, but Ezra caught my hand forcing me to stop. "Nali, I want to help you and in order to protect you I need to know what happened." I could feel my blood boil at his statement. "I don't need protecting!" I hissed before yanking my hand away and running through the open door, heading for the cockpit to find Hera.

Hera was like a mother to me, it was nice to listen to her. I opened the door to the cockpit and saw Hera in the pilot's seat steering the Ghost. "Hera can we talk?" I quietly asked. "Sure love, take a seat." Hera turned and smiled warmly at me before waving a hand towards the seat next to her. I sat down and looked out, seeing a planet coming into view. "Another supply run?" I curiously turned to her, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, Kanan should call us soon to give us the plan." Hera leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "What planet is this?" I had a guess, but I needed to hear it first. "Just one of the planets in the Outer Rim." I guess Hera didn't know or she didn't want to tell me. Either way, I'm positive this is the planet.

"Why do you need to know?" Hera wondered. I glanced over at her, with stone cold eyes. "I grew up on this planet." I could hear the venom in my voice, and I could see Hera's eyes widened. I never spoke of my past before, not even to Ezra. It surprised Hera to hear me say something about my past before I met Ezra two years ago.

"I won't be attending the supply run." I stood up and fished a data pad out of my back pocket. Hera watched me type something on my data pad before I handed it to her. "Pick me up on these coordinates. Make sure you're not followed." I stiffly walked out before Hera could protest, or say anything at all about the subject.

I headed towards my room to prepare. _I guess my past is finally catching up to me._ "Nali!" I turned behind me to see Krenis jogging up to catch up to me. "What are you doing? Kanan called the crew to fill us in on the plan." Krenis looked confused. "I'm not coming." I said before turning, ready to start walking again. But Krenis grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "What do you mean you're not coming? I'll stay behind with you if you want." I raised my eyebrow at him, which sent Krenis into a blushing mess. "N-Not like a date or anything!" He quickly blurted, blushing a deep scarlet color.

I mentally chuckled at his behavior. It was no secret to me that Krenis was trying to spend more time with me. Now, it seems like he has romantic feelings for me. "You should go with them Krenis, besides I'm not going to be on the Ghost." I gently shook his hand off before walking away, leaving Krenis behind. I entered my room, thankful that Sabine wasn't there, before going to my bed. I removed one of my many pillows to reveal a small black backpack.

I opened it and took out two dual daggers. Both of the daggers were identical in every way, both were small and thin, both of the hilts were designed perfectly to fit my hands and were black in color. The blade itself was shiny after being cleaned many times in the past. These type of daggers were rare nowadays, most people preferring blasters or energy weapons.

But these daggers were the perfect weapon choice for a skilled assassin. I set the daggers down and pulled out a completely black outfit. The black shirt was long sleeved and made of leather, along with the pants. Even after all these years, they still hugged my figure perfectly. After putting on my outfit I pulled out a pair of black shoes, made specifically to make no sounds when moving. I put on the shoes and stood up. I turned back towards the bag and took out two final items.

The first item was my belt, which was black of course, and put it on. It had two sheathes made for my dual daggers, which I put in. The second item was my black hair tie. I put my hair in a ponytail and put the backpack on. _Time to go say hello to an old friend._ I turned towards the door and went to open it. But, to my surprise, it opened before I could even reach for the button.

"There you are Nali! What are you wearing?" Sabine looked shocked at my new clothes. "Did we land?" I avoided her question with another question. "Yes, why-" Sabine started but I interrupted. "Thanks. Tell Hera to pick me up after the supply run." I moved past her and walked down the hall towards the room that was connected to the ramp. I quickly exited the Ghost, not wanting to be stopped by another member of the crew, and looked around. It would take at least an hour to reach my destination. I rubbed my hands together and started walking. _It's going to be a long hour._

I ducked down, hidden by the shadows of the boulders all around me, as I looked at the building in front of me. It was only about six stories, tall but hidden by the even bigger boulders surrounded the open space. From a ship's point of view in the sky, it was completely hidden. If you tried to get there by foot, you would most likely fall to your death from the heavy fog covering the area.

But I was no amateur, I was an _expert_ on how to move through the rocky terrain. There were a couple of guards posted, scouting the area. I used the shadows to move closer to the first guard as he patrolled the perimeter of the clearing. I took my daggers out and held them in my hand, with the blade facing down.

When the guard was hidden by the shadows, I took the chance to strike. I darted from behind the rock I was hiding behind and quickly slashed one of my daggers across his unprotected throat. He gave a strangled gurgle before going limp. I caught him before he could fall to the ground and make any noises and dragged him behind one of the rocks. It was big enough to hide the dead body, for now.

I sighed as I looked at my now bloodied outfit. _My information better be correct, but so far Sela hasn't been wrong before. _Sela Novastar was one of my friends from my past. I bumped into her during one of the supply runs into town to get some supplies on another planet.

_I was walking with a data pad in hand, looking at the market stands seeing if any merchant had any of the supplies I needed. I went here with Zeb, but we split up to gather the listed supplies faster. Zeb and I were getting along, liking to see who had the most interesting battle stories to tell. So far, it was a tie._

_I accidently bumped into someone, which resulted into me dropping my data pad from the sudden force. "I'm so sorry!" Whoever bumped into me reached down and picked it up for me. "Here's your da-" I looked up when the person, female judging by her voice, stopped talking. I felt my eyes widened as I saw a Togruta girl, around my age, with white skin and red eyes. Her head-tails were past her shoulders, a perfect measure for her age, with black strips. Her lips were a dusty gray color and had gray circles around her eyes. "Nali?!" I heard her exclaim, a little loudly._

_I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth and dragged her into an alleyway right next to us. I looked behind us, seeing no one saw the scene and turned towards the Togruta. "Sela what are you doing here?!" I hissed at her as I removed my hand from her mouth. "What happened to you Nali? Everyone was told you were killed during a mission. The Togruta, Sela, gawked at me. "I left the Circle Sela. I learned that killing was not right and now I have a happy life." I muttered._

_"__B-But the Circle took us in when no one else would!" Sela almost shouted with disbelief. "You're wrong Sela, they only took us in to use as tools." I snorted at her as I crossed my arms. Sela went silent as she processed this information. I waited for her to say something, anything. "A-Are you sure?" Sela's voice was small, I barely heard her question._

_"__Yes. That's why I left."_

_"__T-Then I guess I should leave too."_

_"__You'll have to go into hiding Sela."_

_"__What?"_

_"__The Circle won't give up and will hunt you down if you try to leave."_

_"__C-Can't I come with you?"_

_"__No." I bluntly said as I stared at her with my old expression, cold dead eyes. Sela gulped at my look, but pressed on. "Why not? I-I promise I won't be a burden." Sela pleaded with me. "I won't let you endanger my friends. I made sure my trail went cold, but you're still a beginner." I glanced away. "Besides, you need to make your own life Sela, not hide behind me."_

_Sela looked a little scared at the thought of being alone, then sighed. "I guess you're right Nali, I'll try and make my own life away from the Circle." I nodded to her, then turned to leave. "Wait! Nali I have some information that I think you should know." I glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it? I need to get going." Sela shifted her feet as she looked me in the eye. "I overhead Taphan talking one night a couple of weeks ago." I felt my blood run cold. Taphan Obath. That was a name I wished to never hear again._

_"__What was he talking about Sela?" I prayed that it was nothing to worry about, but her next sentence made my heart drop. "He was talking to someone, one of the higher ups. He was asking how his 'undercover assassin' was doing on his mission. The other man said that the assassin left a couple of days ago, and recently found the target. Taphan laughed then said, and I quote, "Nali would pay for leaving the Circle with her life!" and the other man joined in. I quickly ran, hoping that no one noticed me." I let my arms drop to my side and clenched my fists so tight they turned white._

_"__Thanks for warning me Sela. I'll see you around." In the past Sela was a good information source since she was able to hear things like that. She was never wrong about information in the past, so I doubt this was fake. I waved goodbye before leaving to gather the rest of the supplies._

_But I couldn't get rid of the feeling that made my blood turn to ice._

I quickly scaled the perimeter, killing the rest of the guards and hiding their bodies. At this time of day another set of guards won't come for another hour, giving me plenty of time to get in and find Taphan.

Taphan's office was in the sixth floor, heavily guarded. _Wait, heavily guarded. _I face palmed. _It'll be too risky to try and get to Taphan, and he is the leader of the Circle, he'll make a hell of an opponent and I can't risk losing to him. One of the teachers here knows about the assassin, and there's only three teachers. Last time I was here, Zulia Annix was his favorite teacher. She might know and her office is easy to get too._ I quickly got inside and looked for a vent.

There was a vent to the left of me that was reachable. I went over and removed the covering using my tool, and crawled in. There wasn't enough room to turn around, so I had to leave the covering off. _Hope no one walks by for a while._ Zulia's office was on the third floor, which meant a lot of climbing through the vent system.

I squirmed through the many turns and twists as I made my way up. When I calculated that I was now on the third floor, I crawled through the vent system, looking through the coverings seeing where I was. _Here it is._ I looked below me into the room I was above. It had a few bookshelves, no doubt full of books on how to kill a living being, and a few weapon shacks full of small bronze daggers.

The daggers meant your rank here. Bronze was a newbie, silver was a student now able to take on assassinations, and gold were the teachers. I could see a desk in the middle of the room, with a middle aged human woman sitting at it. Her red hair was pulled up into a neat bun and her sharp blue eyes were scanning a data pad. No doubt about the progress of the students in her class. Lucky for me, I was behind her so I can get the element of surprise.

I quietly removed the covering's two screws and slowly let it hand loose, without making so much as a squeak. I quietly, but carefully, lowered myself to the ground. I took out my one of my bloodied daggers and held them with the blade facing down, since that was the most comfortable position for me. I quietly moved across the space between me and the assassin. When I was right behind her I quickly brought my blade in front of her and pressed it against her neck and slapped my hand across her mouth.]

"Scream and you die. Refuse to answer my questions truthfully, you die. Try anything, you die. Agreed?" I hissed into her ear as I pressed my dagger against her throat more forcefully, drawing a little blood. Zulia nodded repeatedly. I slowly lifted my hand from her mouth and took out my other bloodied dagger. "Now, about that assassin Taphan sent after me. _Who is it?!_" I growled at her. "I-I don't know." Her voice was weak, suggesting a lie. "Wrong answer." I quickly brought my dagger down and cut a long, deep line down her arm from her wrist to her elbow.

Zulia gasped, as she saw blood dripping down onto the floor. "Tell me." I hissed more forcefully. "I never met the assassin before. Only Taphan met the assassin before, I don't even know the species or gender! I only get sent messages that is heavily encrypted that only Taphan can decode now that the assassin found you." Zulia gulped as she tried to angle her head away from the dagger at her neck. "That's the truth?" I said with clear darkness in my voice. She nodded.

"Alright, is all the messages in your data pad?" I looked at one of the data pads on her desk. "Y-Yes but I put a password on it." Zulia whispered. "Open it for me." I let her pick up the data pad and watched as she typed something in. But when she finished typing, the data pad short circuited, destroying everything on it. "I-I don't understand." I could hear her mutter as she stared at the now destroyed data pad. "Game over." I whispered, right before I cut her throat. I watched as she gurgled, much like the first guard, then went limp. Her head hit her desk and her blood was pooling on her desk and dripping to the floor.

I turned around and put my daggers back into their sheath on my belt. I jumped up to grab ahold of the vent, and lifted myself in. No point in wasting any more time here. I started to crawl through the vents downwards, to get out of here. I calculated I spent maybe ten minutes crawling through the vents, and five minutes with Zulia. I could still get out of here with no detection and make it to the coordinates I gave Hera in maybe an hour or an hour and a half. In about another ten minutes, I made it to the first floor right to the spot I first entered the vents. I crawled out and turned to put the covering on. I then looked around, making sure no one was in sight, then exited the hell I was raised in. I sprinted across the clearing, since I hated being in the clearing for too long, and dashed behind the boulders.

I started the journey on making my way to the place where I'll be picked up. I stopped randomly and searched the area around me, making sure I wasn't being followed. _I guess I need to find Sela again and try and see if she knows anything else about the assassin. No doubt the Circle had blocked all existence of the assassin from their files so I couldn't figure out who it was._ I glanced up at the sun, I still had a couple of hours left of sunlight, better pick up the pace.

The supply run must've ended already so everyone would be waiting for me. I looked down at my outfit, and groaned when I realized I had blood everywhere on me. I had no time to stop and attempt to clean it off, so I would have to come up with an explanation. I just hope they don't notice my daggers, which would be hard to explain.

I exited the forest of rocks and came across a meadow of roses. This was my favorite place when I was still in the Circle and I liked to come here after an assassination mission, wanting to clear my mind. No one else knew about this meadow since it was very hard to reach. I could see the Ghost in the middle of the meadow, with the ramp open. I could see the crew out in the meadow, Hera and Sabine talking about something while sitting on the ramp. Zeb was standing next to Kanan as he instructed Ezra how to hold the lightsaber that was in his hands. I guess Chopper was inside, along with Krenis since I couldn't see either of them anywhere.

Hera was the first to notice me as I walked out of the forest of boulders. She stood up and waved towards me, which I returned with a smile. She froze as her eyes widened. _I guess she noticed I was covered with blood._ Hera shouted something, I couldn't hear it, which caused the others to stop what they were doing and turn to look at me. I could see fear and shock on Ezra's face, probably scared that I was hurt. I started walking forward, when I heard some footsteps behind me. It was light footsteps which meant that the person was light in weight or was trying not to be heard.

I turned towards the sound, my hands slowly reaching for my daggers, when someone exploded from behind a boulder right next to me. It was a human girl, a year or two younger than me, with brown hair and green eyes. She held a silver dagger in her hand as she raised it to strike me. I quickly brought my daggers up to block her attack, when I realized my mistake.

The girl had another silver dagger in her other hand and used it to stab me in the stomach. I gasped as I felt pain explode from my stomach and crawl up my spine. _That was an amateur mistake!_ I scolded myself as I shoved her away using my daggers. I could hear shouts behind me and quickly approaching footsteps. I quickly stepped forward and swung one of my daggers upward and the other downward. Her first instinct would be to block the first attack and dodge the other, but I was fast. I dug my dagger right where her heart was, since she wasn't wearing heavy armor but light armor for stealthy movement.

I brought my dagger out and watched as she fell limp to the floor. I turned to see that everyone were trying to reach me. I put my daggers into the sheath on my belt and pressed a hand to my wound. "Nali!" I heard Ezra shout as he finally reached me, the others following him. "Are you okay?!" Ezra glanced at the blood pooling around my hand on my stomach. "Just a flesh wound." I nodded at him and started to walk towards the Ghost. I could hear whispering behind me, and someone speed walking to catch up to me.

"Nali I'll help you." Ezra picked me up bridal style before I could protest. My face heated a little as I protested, which fell onto deaf ears. I sighed as I leaned into him and closed my eyes. _I hope I find the assassin so I can protect you Ezra. I don't want you more hurt then you already are from your own past, _I thought before sleep overcame me from my long day.

**I hope you liked this chapter 'cause I was a bit unsure about this chapter, but it was to fill all of you on Nali's past before she met Ezra. Please write a review about what you thought about this chapter. Thank you all my loyal readers! Also I'm following the episodes so chapter 7 will be on the same episode as this chapter.**


	7. Author's Note

**I'm going to be adding an OC later in the story, I don't know when but I will but I want you, my loyal readers, to create an OC and post it in a review or PM if you want too. You're going to have to state the age, species, gender, appearance, likes, dislikes, personality, and if you want a crush, but it can't be Ezra because I don't know what I'll do if the crush is Ezra. I will chose one to be put into my story, but if I like another equally I just might put her/him in another story since when I finish ****_The Seer_**** I'm planning on writing another Star Wars Rebels fanfiction. The pairing might be with Ezra again, or I might go with Kanan but I haven't decided yet. Please take time to create your OC and post it in the review or PM me! Thank you!**


End file.
